Happy Place
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Things don't look very well for Inuyasha after a group of witches gets a hold of him.
1. Chapter 1

Recommended Music: Happy Place by Susanna Hoffs

* * *

Something bit into his wrists, something slender, cool and metallic, and yet he could not see what it was that held him in place. He growled, cursing himself for falling into the trap that he had, and he glared at the group of women who had captured him. 

'How did they pull it off? They're not demons, they're humans! The only humans to ever be able to do any damage to me are Kikyou and Kagome so what gives? Is it because there are more of them? No,' he shook his head. 'The one with the long, golden hair caught me . . . I don't remember the other four at all. So how did she do it? How?'

For once, his mind rationalized. Not that he could do anything else. The bindings held him in place. As he struggled, he could feel the blood starting to trickle around his wrists. His endeavors had not gone unnoticed. The woman who had captured him looked up from her work and frowned.

"Be still, Inuyasha," she commanded gently. "This will be over soon enough."

"I'll be still, all right," he snarled. "As soon as I'm free and . . ."

"Tut, tut," she waved a finger at him and silencing him. "Such talk is not allowed. Now be still or I'll give you something that will quiet you . . . like sealing you once more."

He growled at her but something in her tone sent a shiver tremoring through him. She meant business and with four others to help her . . . Inuyasha shuddered visibly at the thought.

"That's a good dear," she smirked. "Just remember . . . we are watching you."

Inuyasha growled once more but stopped struggling. Getting sealed into a spell once more did not appeal to him. Instead, he watched as the five women leaned over a silver pot and whispered. In the distance, black clouds floated in. The sky rumbled and flashed as their whispering reached a frenzied pace. They stood and slowly backed away from the pot.

'They're chanting . . . What are they? Sorceresses?'

Something small splashed against his nose and he looked up.

'It's going to rain . . .'

Lightning arched across the sky as the rain began to dance down . . .

888888888

The first thing Inuyasha noticed was the rain pouring down around him and on him. A storm had come in and he somehow had gotten caught outside. He felt the dirt and grass against his cheek but immediately ignored it. His eyes, ears, and throat had begun to burn the instant he had come to.

'What the hell happened to me?' he thought.

Inuyasha opened his eyes but the world remained obstinately dark. He frowned to himself as he continued to feel the rain come down but couldn't hear it.

'I can't . . . see . . . I can't . . . hear . . . What is going on?'

"_It's a spell, Inuyasha. A spell that can't be broken until we give the command,"_ a female voice stated.

'That voice . . . I know that voice . . . Where have I heard it before?'

He tried recalling the faces of the women he had encountered in his life, none of them matching the voice that had invaded his thoughts. Laughter echoed through his mind. A vision of a golden-haired woman filled his mind.

'That woman . . . What did they do to me?'

His hands clenched in the mud as the memories came back to him. The golden- haired woman had captured him, though how he couldn't recall. She'd had some friends with her, four other women, and they'd been performing a ritual of some kind.

'No,' he corrected himself. 'Not a ritual. A ceremony.'

"_Very good, Inuyasha. Very good, indeed."_

His bonds had come undone when they had encircled him and he'd fallen to the ground. He'd had a split moment to escape but that moment had been spent just standing up. One of them had approached him, an earthen bowl in her hands. She had chanted something as she wrote something on his forehead.

'That's when I felt some weird energy around me . . . I said something . . .'

His eyes widened as the picture played before him. Something had grabbed him and held him in place then his voice . . . his voice had been ripped from his body somehow, the pain so excruciating, he had nearly blacked out. The rest became a blur but he knew that the world had become silent and dark.

"_Time to see what only the blind can see, Inuyasha. Hear only what the deaf can hear and say only what the mute can say."_

'See what only the blind can see? But they can't see a thing!'

"_On the contrary, Inuyasha, the blind can see plenty and the colours are much more vibrant than what you would think. You just have to allow yourself to see it."_ He heard the smirk in her voice.

'Just wait til I get my hands on you . . .'

"_And how do you propose to do that, Inuyasha? You don't know where we're at and can't even tell your friends what we look like. Don't worry, though. We have faith that you can complete the task that we've set before you. Good luck."_

With that, her voice disappeared from his mind, leaving him alone and cold. The rain continued to pour down . . .


	2. Chapter 2

recommended music: Happy Place by Susanna Hoffs

* * *

He had no idea of which direction he traveled. All he had to guide him was his sense of smell but even that had been rendered useless after the rain. The fact that the sun had come out didn't help, either. It stood directly above him, sending wave after wave of warmth upon him. He knew that he could find east and west when the sun started to set but he couldn't wait. Not in his current condition. 

'I have to get back to the village . . . but how? Kagome's in her own era and won't be back for at least another day or so. And unless someone comes to look for me, I'm a sitting duck.'

Inuyasha sighed and flopped to the ground. At least, he felt himself sighing. He knew his eyes were wide open but it didn't matter. His sight, his hearing, and his ability to speak . . . gone. Stolen by a group of sorceresses.

'Come to think of it, I've never seen sorceresses work together. Most don't like working together like that so why were they? Just what the hell is going on?'

He sat there, mulling it over. Why did these sorceresses work together like that? What was their motive for singling him out? Did Naraku set them up to it?

For a moment, a chill stole over him at the thought of Naraku getting the better of him. If Naraku had then Kagome would be in danger when she came back!

'No,' he told himself with a frown. 'Naraku couldn't have set them up to it. Not with the words the one spoke to me . . . See what the blind can see, hear only what the deaf can hear . . . That isn't like Naraku at all.'

A familiar scent caught his attention and he tensed up. He'd been found but by the last person he wanted to be found by. Inuyasha placed a hand on his Tetsusaiga as he envisioned his brother closing in on him.

His brother . . . He had always known what he had looked like. Sesshomaru had always stood a good foot or so over him, always wearing that white haori with the red flowers embroidered on the left side, his silver hair trailing behind him and that white fluff that always hung over his right . . . What startled Inuyasha was the vibrancy of the colours. He could see his brother clearer than what he had ever been able to before and he froze.

888888888

Sesshomaru allowed himself a tiny smirk as he came across his half-brother, the half-demon's hand resting against the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha had somehow become defenseless. He could tell by the way his half-brother moved. What exactly had happened, he couldn't say. He just knew.

'What have you gotten yourself into this time, little brother?' he asked himself as he continued to walk towards Inuyasha, noting that the half- demon had suddenly relaxed as he proceeded. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. What was his brother up to?

"Inuyasha . . ."

The half-demon didn't acknowledge him. His ears never twitched, causing Sesshomaru to frown. Had his brother been struck deaf? Sesshomaru knelt in front of his brother, sniffing tentatively. No sound escaped him. His eyes never blinked.

'Most puzzling. Who could have done this?'

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a feather-light touch on his forehead. Blinking once, he watched as his brother's hand traced its way from the crescent moon on his forehead, down the bridge of his nose to his lips before finally coming to a stop on his cheek.

"What is he doing! How dare . . ."

"Jaken . . ." He could only imagine the toad's indignant dance.

"Yes, m'lord?"

"Be quiet," he commanded, keeping his attention focused on his brother. Jaken gulped and said no more. Tentatively, Sesshomaru lightly touched Inuyasha's forehead, tracing a finger across his brother's face. Whatever had happened to him, his brother seemed to be at ease around him.

'Maybe he shouldn't be,' he thought darkly, but he couldn't bring himself to attack the younger one. The fight would not be satisfactory.

"Let's go," he announced, standing up and bringing Inuyasha with him.

"Go? Go where?" Jaken asked.

"To Edo. Where else?"

888888888

'What is he doing?' Inuyasha thought as he felt his brother guiding him to his feet. 'Is he helping me?'

He felt himself being led a short distance then being lifted onto some creature's back. Inuyasha frowned to himself. What was Sesshomaru up to? An icy feeling spread from his stomach.

'I'm at his mercy and he knows it. Dammit. Why the hell did this have to happen?'

As they traveled to who the hell knew where, Inuyasha became lost in his own thoughts . . . and memories. As when he envisioned his brother, the colours were bright and vivid and he could hear things that he had never paid attention to before. The sound of the wind in the grass, crickets chirruping . . . his older brother laughing.

Inuyasha sighed. It had been a long time since he'd heard Sesshomaru laugh for the pure joy of laughing. Hell, it had been a long time since he had laughed for the joy of it. But there had been a reason then.

It had been a day unlike any other. Inuyasha had just turned five the week before but his brother had yet to come visit him and wish him well. He'd waited by the window every day, watching and waiting for his aniki.

Inuyasha had always looked forward to his brother's visits. His father had died when he was three and the only things he had left were an image of his father's face and his brother. It was something that he could never admit to Sesshomaru. His brother had always been . . . unemotional and frowned upon any kind of emotional displays.

"Mother . . ."

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"When is Sesshomaru going to get here?"

"Oh, Inuyasha," she had chuckled. "Your brother will get here when he gets here. You know that."

"I know," he had sighed in disappointment.

Inuyasha sighed as the memory came in clear, clearer than it ever had before. Sesshomaru had finally appeared, much to his delight, then turned around to leave. He had begged his brother to stay longer, the older demon agreeing reluctantly.

'But what did we laugh about?' Inuyasha frowned. 'I can't remember. Dammit, why is it so hazy? Why is everything about my past so hazy?'

He had no answers to those questions.

888888888

Sesshomaru cast a small glance at his brother. He had seen the hanyou's shoulders rise up and down, a sign that he had sighed but the only sound to pass from his lips was the air escaping him. Now his brother's face had become pensive, thoughtful . . .

'How unusual . . . What is that you're thinking, Inuyasha?'

"Lord Sesshomaru, we're approaching a human village . . ."

'But not Edo . . .'

"Rin . . ."

"Yes, my lord?" The young girl practically danced towards him. He picked her up and set her next to Inuyasha. Jaken immediately followed. With the three of them, it didn't allow him much room but he'd manage. Carefully, he climbed on and indicated for Uhn and Ah to take to the sky.

'Best not to take any chances,' he told himself.

As they flew over the village, Sesshomaru lost himself in thought. There had been a time when he had cared for his younger brother, almost in the same way that he cared for Rin, but he never would have admitted it. The times had changed. He had changed and to be burdened with the care of a hanyou . . . It was something he couldn't ever afford.

'Yet, I haven't killed him,' Sesshomaru mused. 'I've come close many times but have never succeeded. Why is that?'

'Maybe because he becomes more and more like your father everyday in both looks and temperment,' a little voice whispered. 'Or perhaps you know how much your little brother once adored you and you still relish the thought. Which is it, Sesshomaru? When was the last time you heard your brother laugh? Or the last time you laughed, for that matter?'

'A long time,' he conceded after several moments of thought. 'Inuyasha was only a pup . . . and I had just met Jaken for the first time . . . He'd become my retainer then . . .'

He had stopped by Izayoi's several days after Inuyasha's fifth birthday. The pup had been more than excited to see him and had begged him to stay longer.

'I shouldn't,' he had told himself. 'If I stay, it'll put them in danger.'

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I can't stay. I have important business to take care of."

"But . . ." his half-brother had begun to protest, tears forming in his golden eyes, "you just got here . . ."

"Lord Sesshomaru has already said he can't stay," Jaken had snapped. Inuyasha had looked surprised at Jaken's outburst then his shoulders had slumped in defeat. Without another word, he had left the room. Sesshomaru had felt a twinge of guilt when the salty scent of tears assailed his nose.

"My lord . . ."

"What is it, Izayoi?" His head snapped towards the woman who had spoken. She was close enough to touch. How had she moved that quickly?

"Just stay for the night," she whispered. "You're the only other family he has left. Even now, your father's face is all he can remember and that is fading as well. I do not wish for your face to fade from his memory either. Stay the night. It means so much to him."

"Jaken . . ."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Refrain from speaking on my behalf unless you're told otherwise," he commanded, walking towards his brother's room.

"Yes, my lord."

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile as they safely passed over the village and Uhn and Ah landed. Inuyasha had been different then. Full of laughter and happiness. No one had mocked him for being different and, when he had told his brother that he'd be staying the night, the hanyou had literally attacked him in a hug. That's how happy he'd been.

'And Jaken had been his source of amusement that night . . . though that jar of honey had been quite by accident. I never saw Inuyasha laugh harder than he did that night . . . And I laughed like I never had before.'

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed briefly at the memory. He could tell Inuyasha that he remembered that one time that they had laughed together but it wouldn't have mattered. His brother couldn't hear him, and that . . . That was worse than being run through with a sword.

A light touch on his cheek brought him back to the present. Confused, his eyes met Inuyasha's and saw the same confused look that he was sure that he was wearing. Sesshomaru touched his cheek and understood his brother's questioning look. He'd been crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Recommended Music: Happy Place by Susanna Hoffs.

Quick note for everyone reading the one-shot drabbles . . . just because you can't see something like that happening doesn't mean that I can't write. It's called creative intellect. ;) You don't have to like them. Just don't tell me to try again.

* * *

'Okay, this is . . . not normal,' Inuyasha thought as he detected the scent of his brother's tears. 'Sesshomaru has never cried. Ever!'

'Are you sure about that?' a little voice whispered. 'Everything you've ever seen has been what he presents to the world. You don't know what he's like once taken out. You don't know what scars he bears.'

'Oh, like it's something that he'd ever share with me,' he snorted. But still . . . he felt compelled to reach out to his brother, to let him know . . . What did he want to let him know, anyway?

'It isn't exactly like I can tell him anything,' Inuyasha mused morosely. Tentatively, he reached out his hand and touched his brother's cheek. A single tear had strayed from his brother's eye but nothing more.

'I wonder what brought this on. Demons don't cry.'

As quickly as it had happened, Inuyasha withdrew his hand and lowered his head. He still had no idea as to what his brother intended to do with him. He didn't even know where he was.

'Maybe . . . maybe this is how my life is going to be like from now on. No . . . there's a chance that the spell can be broken . . . Maybe Kaede will know something . . . But, dammit, how am I going to be able to tell her? I can't see, I can't hear . . . and chances are, I can't even talk. Like it'd do me any good anyway.'

Inuyasha sighed and folded his arms in front of him. This wasn't going to do at all.

888888888

Sesshomaru cast another glance at his brother. The silent half-demon worried him somewhat, though he wasn't about to let it show. Inuyasha had always let it known how he felt about him. But then . . . he had always let Inuyasha know how he had felt as well.

'I guess it was only a matter of time before he quit trying to be friends with anyone, given how humans and demons have reacted to him. Given how I began to treat him . . .'

Sesshomaru shook his head. Revisiting the past was always a futile struggle. One could always look at what could have been done differently and what should have been done differently but it didn't change anything. What was done was done. There was no going back.

'But that doesn't mean it has to stay that way,' the same little voice whispered. 'Things have a way of changing.'

'Some things never change,' he retorted back.

'True,' the voice conceded, 'but your brother has. You may think of him as weak for being around mortals but look at how much stronger he is because of that.'

'Inuyasha? Strong? I hardly think so . . .'

'Then how is it he is able to wield the Tetsusaiga and you are not? You know why your father had the blade forged. Inuyasha did not when it first came into his possession and yet he is able to touch it and use it to protect his mortal friends.'

To that, Sesshomaru had no answer. It was true. He knew why his father had had the Tetsusaiga forged, the main reason at least. It had been to protect Chen and Inuyasha. But little good it had done. Nothing had been able to protect Inuyasha from the scorn and ridicule that came from being born of both worlds and yet neither world.

'Yet, he's managed to forge his own way. He's survived. Perhaps . . . perhaps he isn't as weak as I once thought him to be.'

"Lord Sesshomaru, look at what I found!"

Rin's voice brought him back to the present and he looked in her direction. The young girl had picked several wildflowers and was currently running back to him, her hand holding her treasure.

"For you," she stated simply, thrusting them into his hand then running off again.

Sesshomaru shook his head then glanced at Inuyasha once more. The half- demon had a slight grin on his face but why, he didn't know.

'Maybe one day, I'll find out,' he mused. They continued on.

888888888

"Are you sure that this is what you want, my Lord?" a dark-haired woman asked, looking up from the water-mirror. Her four companions also looked up, their expressions curious.

"Yes, it is."

"Very well then. The lesson shall commence."


	4. Chapter 4

Recommended music: The Rain Song by either the Continental Drifters (original) or by the Bangles (Doll Revolution album)

* * *

The soft pitter patter of rain resounded throughout the small hut. Sesshomaru looked around in disgust. It had been abandoned at some point. Dust covered nearly ever inch of the floors, irritating his nose whenever they moved around it. It swirled up, causing him to sneeze. Inuyasha and Jaken had fared no better. The only one mostly unaffected by the dust had been Rin. 

'At least humans have one good quality,' he conceded to himself, 'although it is a small one and not always favourable.'

Sesshomaru stifled a sigh then looked over to where his brother slept, Rin curled up next to him. Jaken slept in a corner opposite the two. The entire day had passed and Inuyasha had not spoken a single word. To say it unnerved him would have been an understatement. It flat out scared him.

'It's like he's been placed under a spell or something,' he mused.

"And there, you would be right," a feminine voice commented. Sesshomaru slowly turned around. Behind him stood a human woman of medium height and long, golden tresses. Her brown eyes sparkled at him and she was clad in a low cut shirt and short skirt, much like Inuyasha's miko. How she managed to get inside the hut, he didn't know and it unnerved him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he growled.

"Who I am isn't important," she replied, smirking slightly. "It's what I've been doing that is. You're right. Your brother has been placed under a spell at the request of a certain demon."

"And I suppose that there is a way of removing this spell, hai?"

"Hai, there is," she nodded.

"And how is the spell broken?" he demanded quietly.

"By seeing what only the blind can see. Hearing only what the deaf can hear and saying only what the mute can say," she stated simply.

"That makes no sense, woman," Sesshomaru growled. "It sounds like a bunch of trickery to me."

"It makes more sense than what you might think, Lord Sesshomaru," she replied. "After all, Inuyasha has already seen the colours the world has to offer. He has heard the sounds of laughter and of tears, and he has said the harshest things to the ones he cares about. Imagine now, if you will, what those colours must look like to him now, what those sounds must be like now, and the things he feels he'll never be able to say now."

Sesshomaru paused. He couldn't imagine not being able to see the world or the colours that it held. He couldn't imagine not being able to hear anything – a defenseless demon was a dead demon.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she inquired lightly, amusedly. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

'She's amused. No, she's more than amused.' He flexed his hand.

"I wouldn't think of it, Lord Sesshomaru. Your brother was no match for me and my sisters when we stripped of his ability to see, hear, and talk. You will be no match for us, either. Do not anger our lord. When the time comes, the spell will be removed but not until then."

"Who is your lord?" he demanded quietly. "At least let me know that."

'So I can have a little chat with him,' he added silently. Again, she smirked.

"All in good time, Lord Sesshomaru. All in good time."

She took a step back, her form wavering then vanishing. He gazed at where she had stood, understanding coming quickly.

'A projection spell. That's why I wasn't able to hear her or detect her scent. Crafty and audacious but not like Naraku. He'd be out to kill Inuyasha, not to teach him a lesson. Oh, little brother, who have you angered this time?'

Carefully, he made his way towards Inuyasha and Rin, settling himself next to them. The hanyou had started to toss and turn a little after a few moments and Sesshomaru moved closer. If Inuyasha could have moaned, he was certain that he would have.

'I'd forgotten about the nightmares he used to have, especially after Father passed away . . .'

Tentatively, he reached out and touched Inuyasha's forehead. He quieted down at the light touch, settling back into a deep slumber. When it appeared that he'd stay quiet, Sesshomaru glanced towards the covered window, a silent war raging within.

'Why is it, little brother, that whenever I try to forget about you and what you've stood for all these years, something has to remind me that you were loved by our father? Perhaps a little more than what he loved me . . . I hate thinking about you, Inuyasha. I hate talking about you but yet I can never seem to escape you. Why have you cursed me as such? Why?' Softly the rain poured down, bringing back memories of times long forgotten . . .

888888888

"You have confronted him?"

"Hai, my lord. I have."

"And?" came the prompt.

"He wished to know your name, my lord. I told him in good time."

"Good," the silver-haired demon nodded. "Things are progressing nicely. When we will be ready to move to the next part?"

"Whenever you give us the word, my lord."

"Good," he smiled. "Very good."


	5. Chapter 5

Recommended music for this chapter: _I Will Take Care of You_ by the Bangles, Doll Revolution CD

* * *

His mother hummed his favourite lullabye as she rocked him. He let out a huge yawn and his eyes drooped. Sleepy. So sleepy. He snuggled closer to her, a big smile on his face, and he inhaled deeply. She had the sweetest scent. 

"Night, Mother," he murmured as she planted a kiss on his forehead. He had just about fallen asleep when a new scent mingled in with his mother's. The scent of blood.

"Mother?" He opened his eyes then screamed. It wasn't his mother's face that he saw. Her eyes glowed red and she leered at him, spittle hitting him just below his eye.

"My boy," she hissed. He screamed . . .

--

Inuyasha tossed in his sleep. Nightmares often plagued him. If his mind didn't twist the events of his mother's death, it tormented him about losing his friends, especially Kagome. He did his best to take guard duty when they searched for the Shikon shards so he didn't have to deal with his mind's meanderings. But there were times, like now, where it couldn't be helped. He just wanted to rest, ease the weariness that had overtaken his body and his soul, and allowing the nightmares to devour him.

Something touched him lightly on his forehead, sending a light into the dark recesses of his mind. The image of his mother changed back to her former visage and the scent of blood faded. She cradled him close and continued to hum his favourite lullaby, as if nothing had ever happened.

'What happened? Where did that light come from?'

The questions hung at the edge of his mind before vanishing in a whisp of smoke. He looked up at his mother, her smile reassuring and comforting. No. He imagined it. His mother hadn't changed into some horrible monster, intent on eating him. He closed his eyes and snuggled close.

888888888

Sesshomaru gazed out the window as the sun began its descent in the east. The rain had stopped around midnight, the clouds clearing out. Jaken had already woke up and was feeding Uhn and Ah while Inuyasha and Rin still slept. He turned his gaze back to them. His brother had one arm wrapped protectively around the small girl. Sesshomaru tilted his head at the scene. He'd always known that his brother had a protective streak, especially over humans, but he never expected it to extend to his ward.

'My brother never ceases to amaze me. I almost hate to wake them up, they look so peaceful. Still, if he is to get to Edo safely, we must go.'

He shook his brother gently . . . only to have his arm swatted away. Sesshomaru growled lightly. His brother could be stubborn at times, mostly when it was inopportune. He shook Inuyasha again, rewarded with his brother's golden-amber eyes opening. Inuyasha pushed himself up into a sitting position then to his feet. Sesshomaru moved to wake Rin up but his brother interceded by picking the child up.

'And how he does expect to carry her when he can't even see?' Sesshomaru mused with a light smirk. His brother stood before him, waiting as patiently as he could. Sesshomaru nodded slightly then grasped Inuyasha's shoulder. He took a couple of steps. The hanyou followed tentatively, one foot in front of the other. They had just gotten outside and placed Rin on Uhn and Ah's back when a light breeze picked up, bringing with it the scent of Inuyasha's traveling companions.

'Maybe I don't need to take to him to Edo after all.'

He couldn't explain why but Sesshomaru felt saddened by this prospect. Though it had only been a day since he'd come across Inuyasha, he felt protective of his brother, more so now that he knew Inuyasha had been placed under a spell.

'The spell . . . perhaps I should stick around. That would be the best way to find out who did this and why.'

Before his brother could take off in the direction of his companions, Sesshomaru lifted him onto the two-headed dragon's back and proceeded to walk.

888888888

"My lord, they are on the move . . ."

"Proceed with the next part."

888888888

For a brief moment, he'd felt happiness. It had been an indescribable feeling. Falling would have been an appropriate word, he supposed. Her scent had been on the air, coming towards him. She had been concerned about him but that had been something he'd come to expect from Kagome. What he hadn't expected had been the vibrancy of the colours . . . and the sounds he heard when he thought of her and his friends.

'I can see everything clearly now,' he thought to himself as he embraced the girl from the future. The embrace didn't last long. A gust of wind separated him from Kagome, sending him flying backwards.

At first, he thought it to be Kagura, Naraku's wind sorceress. She was the only one, other than Miroku, that he knew that could muster strong gusts of winds. But the thought vanished completely as a clawed foot grabbed him by the waist and carried him off.


	6. Chapter 6

Recommended Music: My Immortal by Evanesence

* * *

"Kirara, go!" 

That was all Sesshomaru caught as he mounted Uhn and Ah's back and took off after the dragon that had captured his brother. He had no doubt that it was a dragon. Its claws, snout and wings gave it away. However, it didn't look like any dragon he had ever encountered nor did it behave like any dragon he had encountered.

'Dragons don't take prisoners and they don't leave anyone behind. They don't even attack unless they feel that their territory is being threatened. So what gives?'

He squinted to get a better look at the creature. Its wingspan nearly blotted out his view in front of it and its scales shimmered emerald, amethyst, and sapphire. Inuyasha remained grasped in one of its claws, its speed increasing.

Before too much longer, it disappeared from sight but their scents remained.

'I can follow that. And I can find out who the demon lord is.'

Sesshomaru frowned as he followed. He knew that Inuyasha's friends weren't that far behind him but that wasn't what was bothering him. This mysterious demon lord . . . He'd singled out Inuyasha but he couldn't fathom as to why. Inuyasha had always been something of a hothead ever since he'd been forced to defend himself but he'd never gone so far as to insult a demon lord. Just him.

'I just hope I can keep tracking them. The demon lord has much to answer for.'

888888888

'What the hell is going on?'

The wind rushed by him as he flew. What carried him, he didn't know but he did notice one thing. The darkness that had once shrouded him seemed to lift, if only a little. He even became aware of sound . . . though muffled. Something like wings flapping strongly ran through his mind.

'A bird . . . No . . . they almost sound . . . leathery . . . What it could be?'

Cold stone greeted him as did six familiar scents. His eyes widened at the one.

'It can't be. . .'

He pushed himself into a sitting position, his vision crystal clear in a moment. Before him stood the five women who had cast the spell on him and a silver-haired demon with a single jagged, purple stripe on each of his cheeks. He had a mournful expression on his face.

"You learned your lesson rather quickly," the golden-haired woman smiled. "I'm impressed. We didn't exactly think you would. Now there's just one more thing we need to do, at the request of our friend here."

A silver-white light came out of nowhere and enveloped him before he could move . . .

888888888

"What is that?" the demon exterminator breathed.

"It's a dragon," the miko answered, something Sesshomaru had already guessed. The creature in question had curled itself up in front of a large stone building, thrumming.

"It doesn't look like any dragon I've ever seen," the monk stated.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed. "Where did it come from?"

"It looks . . . Western . . ."

"Western?"

"Yes," the dark-haired girl nodded. "Western. We usually use that term to refer to the lands west of our country, like Europe and America. This is how they usually envision dragons but I didn't think they actually existed like this. It's magnificent."

"And dangerous," Sesshomaru added, his eyes surveying the surrounding area and his nose taking in the scents. Inuyasha had been here. That much he could tell. But something bothered him. There were six other scents mingled with his brother's . . . and one of them should not have been.

"Is there something the matter, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken squawked.

"Be careful . . . something isn't right . . ."

The sound of a child wailing reached their ears. Sesshomaru felt his ears prick up at the sound. He knew that sound, he knew that voice, that child's voice. He'd heard it so many times before when his father had been alive. And the sixth scent that he had picked up, the one that should not have been . . .

"Father . . ."

"What?" He felt several pairs of eyes falling on him.

"It's Father . . . He's been . . . brought back to life . . . somehow . . ."

He took off into the building. The whys and the hows . . . They seemed irrelevant now. He could see his father again, if only for a moment.

'He must be the demon lord the woman spoke of but why? Why would he do that to Inuyasha? I just don't understand.'

Sesshomaru came to a sudden halt as his father came into view, cuddling a small child with white dog ears on the top of his head. At least, he was trying to cuddle the child as best he could. The toddler had tears in his eyes and he had his father's lips locked together with his hands.

"Father . . ."

The silver-haired demon looked up, a slight twinkle in his eyes. A twinkle that said he knew better than to make scary faces in front of a small child yet had done it anyway. He adjusted the child in his arms then nodded to him.

"Sesshomaru . . ."

"But how? Why?"

"Why what, Sesshomaru?" His father raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why did you have that spell cast on Inuyasha? How is it that you're able to stand in front me when you died many years ago?"

His father regarded him for a moment before finding a place to sit, still cradling Inuyasha in his arms. Footsteps echoed behind him as his servants and Inuyasha's friends joined him.

"In a way, I am your father . . . but not the one that you knew. I guess you could say that I'm from another time and another place . . . where things had worked a little differently."

"You never battled Ryukotsusei?"

"Oh, I did and I defeated him. I survived and made it back to you boys and to Izayoi."

"You . . . survived?" Sesshomaru blinked. His father nodded again, adjusting the small child in his arms yet again. Inuyasha had always been a handful to his parents.

"I survived but just barely. It took me many weeks to recover."

"So what happened? Why did you have the spell cast on Inuyasha?"

"And you?" he added. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, the spell was meant to affect you as well, Sesshomaru. As for why . . . well . . . I learned the hard way just how much having a family meant to me. I had always wanted you and your brother but then . . . I lost you both."

"Lost us? How? Father, you're not making sense . . ."

For a moment, his father didn't answer. His gaze had lowered to the hanyou child he held in his arms and Sesshomaru thought for certain he'd start crying judging by the look in his eyes.

"You were both so young . . . We never even knew what had happened . . . You were both outside, playing in the courtyard . . . The next thing I remember, you came crashing into the house, carrying your brother in your arms, your face panicked. Inuyasha . . . he didn't respond to anyone. Not you, me or his mother . . . He had gone limp and he convulsed. That's when the fever came . . ." Amber eyes raised to meet his. "Your brother burned with a fever throughout the night and the next day, didn't even move. The healer had said that the longer he held on to his life, the better chances he had to survive . . . He lied . . . He didn't know . . . Your brother never woke up again, Sesshomaru. He died in your arms, a small pup of three years."

His father sat down, now nuzzling his brother.

"You were never the same after that. Something inside you died that day as well, Sesshomaru. You hardly ate, hardly smiled . . . never left your brother's room once. For a while there, I feared for your mind, my son. I didn't know if you would curse humans from that day forth or curse demons for what had happened to your brother."

Sesshomaru found himself trying to breathe. He felt like someone had slammed him into a wall. His brother . . . had died? And it had affected him terribly?

'It would and you know it,' a little voice whispered. 'You loved your brother when he was that age and you would have done anything for him.'

"How did he turn out?" the young miko asked. He could smell the tears in her eyes as well as the exterminator's and kitsune's.

"I'll never know," his father admitted. "The fifth day after Inuyasha had died, we found Sesshomaru dead. He had curled himself up around a poisoned blade and took his own life in his brother's room."

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze to the small form now sleeping in his father's arms. He looked contented, peaceful, as if he had not a care in the world.

'In another time, another life . . . we die . . . our father lives but we die . . . Is Fate mocking us?'

Something being pressed into his good arm caught his attention and he blinked, seeing his father standing in front of him and pushing Inuyasha against him.

"I won't go into the rest of the story," he murmured. "It would take too long and the spell surrounding your brother will not last long. Just know that I love you both and I don't want to see you fighting the way that you have. That is why I had the spell cast. I don't want either of you to take for granted the precious gifts that you have found . . . or the fact that you are brothers. You always have been . . . and you always will be. Take care of him. He is the only one you'll ever have."

"Father . . ."

"Don't disappoint me, Sesshomaru. Please," came the plea. "I know from my own experiences as to how much you adored him and how he adored you. It's still there. It isn't too late."

He wrapped his arm around Inuyasha, who had taken it upon himself to snuggle and bury his face into his fur stole. His father took several steps away from him and had begun to smile.

"He won't remember much of this, Sesshomaru. It'll be just a nightmarish dream he had trouble waking up from. It's better this way."

"Won't he forget the lessons he learned?"

"No," the inuyoukai shook his head. "Those he will never forget for fear of the 'dream' becoming true. He may not admit it, of course, but it'll still be there. Take care of him. All of you and he will take care of you. And so will I."

Five women stepped out of the shadows at the moment and took their places next to his father. He immediately recognized the golden-haired woman from before. She gave him an impish wink as they slowly faded from their sight. Sesshomaru glanced at his brother. He had to admit his brother had been somewhat adorable when he'd been a small pup. Then he did something he hadn't done in a very long time. He nuzzled his younger brother.


	7. Epilogue

Sesshomaru had walked away, not even bothering to look back. He knew that they had watched him. Watched him as he walked away, the small hanyou child sleeping contentedly in his arms and letting out the tiniest of yawns every now and then. That had been several hours ago, when the sun had reached its zenith. Now the sun began its descent, fading in the sky, but his brother still remained as a small child and fast asleep.

'Father said the spell wouldn't last long. Yet it's been hours since it's been cast. Why hasn't Inuyasha changed back?'

Sesshomaru looked around the makeshift camp. The miko and the exterminator were rolling out their beds while Rin and the kitsune played together. Jaken tended to Uhn and Ah. The monk appeared to be lost in meditation. He glanced at the small child still cradled in his arm.

'Where did we go wrong, little brother? Do you even know?'

Inuyasha chose that moment to yawn a jaw-cracking yawn. His golden-amber eyes opened and he stared sleepily at him.

"Sessh?" came the whisper.

"Hai. What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I had a bad dream," he whimpered, burying his face. By now, the rest of the group had noticed that Inuyasha no longer was asleep and watched the exchange between the two brothers. Sesshomaru duly ignored them.

"You did? What was it about?"

Inuyasha merely sniffled and buried his face even more.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What was your dream about?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"I dreamt that something bit me . . . then I got sick and couldn't breathe." At that, the tears came in torrents. He murmured soothingly to the distraught child. Inuyasha eventually fell back asleep and Sesshomaru set him on the ground. The neko demon curled up next to him. He brushed his brother's hair away from his face.

'Sleep, little brother. All will be well in the morning. Aniki will be here to protect you. Forever and always.'


End file.
